


yeah, but

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl coughed as Mickey blew the smoke into his face with a sharp laugh, then passing it to the boy.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mickey, do you love Ian?" The Gallagher asked, taking a drag of the cigerette himself.</p>
<p>Mickey shrugged, falling silent for a moment as he cracked his knuckes.</p>
<p>"Sure. I'd kill for him." He mumbled, giving the boy a quick tap of the shoulder to indicate he wanted the smoke back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but, would you die for him?" </p>
<p>"The fuck you mean?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, but

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeagirl/gifts).



> shitty thing for my lovely qp <333 love u tons

It was unsual for Mickey to wake without being prompted by Ian or the loud wake up calls from Debbie, now a days. So it was odd when his eye lids popped open and he gave the clock on the night stand a dreded look. 

_4:45AM_  
  
He stared at it for a moment, the rolling onto his back with a mumbled 'fuck me'.   
  
"Hey Ian, you awake?" No answer.  
  
"Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Still none.  
  
The shorter of the two waited a moment before pressing a quick kiss to the back of his boyfriend's head, then slipping out of the room as quiet as possible.  
  
He looked back into the room, and whispered 'love ya' before making his way down the hall.  
  
"What the fuck?" Carl paractically yelled when Mickey came crashing into him around the corner, and the other only groaned with a raised finger.  
  
"Shouldn't you and Ian like be, having sex?" The younger Gallagher questioned with a weird grin.  
  
"Uh, no-- not with you fuckers here." A pause as Mickey rubbed at his shoulder. "Can't sleep."  
  
"Oh, cool." Carl replied, doing his best to lean aganist the wall without sliding down. "Me too."  
  
"Wanna, I dunno, grab a smoke?"  Mickey offered bitterly, if he had been more awake he probably wouldn't have asked, Carl was already a handfull for him, Carl at 5-fucking-AM couldn't be good.  
  
There was a long pause, and suddenly Carl nodded and began hopping down the steps quickly, Mickey slowly walking behind.

Once they were outside, Carl passed the older boy a pack and the lighter. It was silent--for once-- and cold, the only real noise was the large breaths Carl kept taking in, and the soft noise of the lighter being flicked on.  
  
"Hey, pass it." The younger boy grinned, kicking Mickey in the leg lightly.

Carl coughed as Mickey blew the smoke into his face with a sharp laugh, then passing it to the boy.

"Hey, Mickey, do you love Ian?" The Gallagher asked, taking a drag of the cigerette himself.

Mickey shrugged, falling silent for a moment as he cracked his knuckes.

"Sure. I'd kill for him." He mumbled, giving the boy a quick tap of the shoulder to indicate he wanted the smoke back.

"Yeah, but, would you die for him?"

"The fuck you mean?"  
  
"Like, I love Debbie and all, and I'd kill for her, but I don't think I'd die for her, like, there's too much cool shit to be done. But Bonnie? Yeah. I'd totally for her."  
  
Mickey shrugged, not knowing who Bonnie was really, but he didn't ask.  
  
"Yeah."

"What?"  
  
"I'd die for Ian Gallagher, I think I'd do anything for that fuckin' idiot." Mickey stated, in a slight matter-o-factly tone.  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so jeusus that was so shitty and all but whatever B))
> 
> im montparnsnazzy on tumblr come love me im needy


End file.
